Effet Papillon : Tome III
by Rufus Shinra SFFS
Summary: La dernière partie d'Effet Papillon, toujours en cours d'écriture. Les évènements se précipitent en même temps que les complots, et les pions deviennent autant de reines, de tours voire de joueurs dans une partie à l'enjeu à chaque seconde plus important.


Tome III

Prologue :

_- Atlantis, demanda-t-elle. _Quand_ ont vécu ces personnes ? Celles dont nous avons eu les souvenirs ?  
>- Excellente question, lieutenant Bhosle, lâcha l'I.A. Arrivée plus tôt que prévu, je dois l'admettre, mais qui mérite sa réponse. A présent que vous êtes lancés dans la dernière ligne droite avant le début de votre véritable mission, vous et vos coéquipiers, ce moment est aussi bon qu'un autre pour vous expliquer la véritable teneur de ces souvenirs. Je pense, qu'une fois détaillée l'identité et la vie de ces personnes, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce que vous partagiez des fragments de leur existence.<br>Shanti fut prise d'un frisson, alors que son esprit essayait, à toute vitesse, d'interpréter ce que venait de lui dire l'I.A. Elle posa alors les questions qui devait venir, et qu'Atlantis attendait forcément de sa part :  
>- Qui étaient ces personnes, lors de cette assemblée ? Pourquoi… Làkhesis les a réunies ?<em>

_- Elle avait voulu… changer les choses, répondit Atlantis. Une situation qu'elle jugeait inacceptable, et qu'elle comme d'autres avaient reconnu comme telle.  
>- Comment ça ? intervint Maltez. Qu'est-ce que ça a comme rapport avec notre mission ? Elle savait quelque chose sur Hagalaz ? Un moyen de la reprogrammer ou de la détruire ?<br>- Non, commandant, répondit Atlantis. Il s'agit en fait de votre véritable mission.  
>- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, maintenant ? demanda Campbell.<br>- Làkhesis, ainsi que son groupe, avaient perçu des problèmes intolérables dans la façon dont leur civilisation, gérait la portion de l'univers qu'elle dominait _de facto_. Le pouvoir était présent, mais restait inutilisé là où il aurait pu servir à protéger, à aider. Le tout au nom de lois antédiluviennes visant à protéger la nature des civilisations en développement. Ces lois, ils le savaient, avaient été établies après des fiascos aux conséquences colossales, mais que l'Histoire avait suffisamment analysés pour, en théorie, les éviter si des situations similaires se présentaient à nouveau. Le groupe a donc décidé de faire le nécessaire pour changer cet état de fait.  
>- Assumer leurs responsabilités en tant que superpuissance, en gros ? demanda le pilote.<br>- C'était effectivement l'idée initiale, et chaque membre de cette assemblée a commencé à jouer de ses contacts en vue de cet objectif.  
>- Et, ils ont réussi ? demanda Shanti.<br>- Non, répondit sommairement l'I.A. Leur mouvement n'a jamais réussi à soulever l'appui nécessaire à des changements aussi radicaux.  
>- Je vois… fit la jeune femme.<br>- Je devrais rajouter une précision. Il n'a jamais réussi car leur groupe était impatient. Décidé à faire passer son message en un temps bien trop bref pour une civilisation qui avait développé une inertie systémique dans ses idées et ses actions.  
>- D'accord, mais, quel est le rapport avec notre situation ? l'interrogea Maltez<br>- Le rapport, commandant, est lié aux conséquences de cet échec. Lorsqu'il fut relativement clair qu'il serait de toute évidence impossible de parvenir à une résolution positive de ce qui leur apparaissait comme une faiblesse majeure de leur société, le groupe mené par Làkhesis a commencé à chercher d'autres solutions. Leur société était, à leurs yeux du moins, irresponsable dans son refus de préserver des millions, des milliards de vies des aléas cosmiques, et il leur apparaissait crucial, en tant qu'êtres conscients, d'assumer ce rôle de protecteurs des faibles.  
>- Jusqu'à là, je ne vois pas vraiment le problème, dit Campbell.<br>- En effet, les intentions étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus louables. Mais, comme je vous le dis, le groupe, et principalement le cercle central formé par Làkhesis et ses connaissances rapprochées, n'avait pas mesuré l'importance du temps de réflexion qui venait avec l'inertie décisionnelle. Des civilisations mourraient régulièrement, de façon anonyme, alors qu'un simple vaisseau de patrouille eut bien souvent suffi à empêcher la catastrophe. Ils ont alors pris la décision de contourner le système et d'acquérir le pouvoir par eux-mêmes.  
>- Un coup d'état ? demanda Maltez, avant de se corriger. Non, peu probable.<br>- Oui, il serait quasiment impossible de réussir une telle action, ne serait-ce que parce que les quelques forces armées ne suivraient jamais un tel mouvement, et que les citoyens eux-mêmes agiraient promptement. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il aurait été moins dommageable que vous ayez eu raison, commandant. Infiniment moins dommageable.  
>- Qu'ont-ils fait, alors ? continua-t-il.<br>- L'Ascension, répondit Atlantis.  
>- Mais, je croyais que les Ascendants étaient encore plus coincés sur la non-intervention, fit Shanti.<br>- Effectivement, lieutenant Bhosle. Et ce groupe a refusé.  
>- Oh non… souffla Campbell. Ne me dites pas que…<br>- Si, lieutenant, lâcha Atlantis. Làkhesis et ses partisans ont, à terme et après apparemment de nombreux échecs auprès des autres Ascendants, formé les Ori. Initialement pour avoir le pouvoir d'éviter ces tragédies à répétition et sauver ceux et celles que les Anciens, aussi bien avant qu'après l'Ascension, avaient décidé d'abandonner à leur sort. Mais avec les conséquences que vous savez…_

La jeune femme avait senti le temps reprendre son cours, sans pour autant prêter une attention véritable à la disparition de l'état de conscience où l'avait plongée Atlantis le temps de la bataille. Elle ne portait, en fait, plus attention à rien, le regard perdu dans le vide, alors que son esprit n'arrivait pas à accepter la réalité.

Un avertissement vint résonner, perdu dans l'arrière-plan de ses pensées discontinues et incohérentes, signalant à Shanti que son vaisseau venait d'émerger du couloir hyperspatial qui l'avait éloigné du champ de bataille.

Du bûcher funéraire qu'était à présent devenu ce système stellaire anonyme.

Du lieu où l'un des siens ne reviendrait plus.

L'annonce, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, perça et s'imposa à son esprit conscient un très bref instant, venant briser l'équilibre instable de ses émotions. Brusquement, Shanti sentit ses jambes faiblir, et elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de commandement, perdue.

Carl ouvrit lentement les yeux, cherchant lentement à s'orienter, alors que l'ensemble de son corps se rappelait à lui au travers d'une indistincte douleur, le forçant aussitôt à crisper son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, le pilote ne fit rien d'autre que gémir, les yeux s'adaptant avec peine à l'obscurité ambiante. Il se reprit cependant rapidement, se rendant compte qu'il était à présent dans une pièce fermée, qu'il supposa sans trop de risques être une cellule.

_Merde… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est…_ commença-t-il à penser avant de se rappeler brusquement l'influx d'énergie qui avait surchargé ses nerfs, lui donnant l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps s'était mise à bouillir avant de le plonger dans l'inconscience.

Et il n'avait pas oublié la personne responsable de cette douleur.

_Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris, bordel ? Et… ah !_ fit-il intérieurement alors qu'il tentait de se relever.

Une nouvelle brûlure l'avait pris au moment il avait cherché à s'appuyer sur ses bras, le surprenant et le forçant à se laisser tomber à nouveau sur la pierre froide qui formait le sol de sa cellule. Avec précaution, Carl se mit à tâter dans l'obscurité son bras droit, d'où était venue la sensation. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait –et craignait, lorsque ses sens lui annoncèrent la texture particulière de la peau meurtrie par une chute.

Le jeune homme se figea brusquement, puis se mit à étudier du toucher les vêtements qu'il portait, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans un bien plus mauvais état que lors de son arrivée sur Dakara.

_On m'a trainé sur je-sais-pas-quelle-distance. De mieux en mieux… Bon, allez, faut pas paniquer, faut pas paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? … Je suis coincé, paumé et sûrement prisonnier quelque part, probablement sur Dakara. Ouais, ça, c'est clair, et ça m'aide pas vraiment. Remora s'est fait descendre par un enfoiré de première… de notre groupe. Et moi à mon tour… par le patron. Bande d'enfoirés. Vous travailliez ensemble, hein ! Faut que je me tire de là. Déjà savoir où c'est, ce_ là, _ça serait plutôt bien._

Prenant mentalement note de tous les endroits de son corps où il avait été trainé sur le sol, Carl fit attention de les éviter en se levant à nouveau, et parvint à se hisser debout, pour être accueilli aussitôt par le bruit de son estomac.

_Ca fait combien de temps que j'ai pas mangé ? Entre le voyage, le sprint et l'attaque… Non ! Pas le temps de penser à ces conneries, Carl. Concentre-toi !_

Le pilote avança à tâtons dans l'obscurité jusqu'à trouver de ces bras l'un des murs à peine visible, puis suivit celui-ci de façon à trouver une éventuelle couchette ou un improbable lit. Lorsqu'il fut évident, après un tour de la pièce, qu'il n'y avait rien de tout cela, Carl retourna vers ce qu'il avait reconnu comme la porte et s'assit à côté d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ se demandait-il une fois de plus.

- Bande d'enfoirés, se répéta Carl sans se soucier de qui pourrait l'entendre.

Depuis qu'il avait repris conscience, le pilote n'avait cessé de réfléchir aux évènements qui l'avaient mené dans cette cellule. Il n'avait rien de plus que ses vêtements sur lui, tandis qu'aucun geôlier n'était passé dans cette prison où régnait un silence de mort. Un silence qui le mettait sur les nerfs, alors qu'il s'était habitué au bruit persistant qui caractérisait tous les vaisseaux où il avait vécu. Ces vibrations, les sons du quotidien qui parfois perçaient au travers des cloisons épaisses, s'étaient associées, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, au sentiment de sécurité. Relative, certes, comme ne pouvait que l'être la sécurité à bord d'un navire de guerre lors d'une période de crise, mais rassurante quand même.

A présent, il faisait face au silence, à l'obscurité et à la faim grandissante comme seuls compagnons de sa situation incompréhensible.

_Ils l'ont tuée, et je vais porter le chapeau. Ils me l'ont dit, sans ambages. Je trahis mon unité, descends ma supérieure et suis laissé pour mort quand les officiers me démasquent… Bordel de merde ! Et les autres vont y croire, bien sûr ! Je ne serai plus là pour témoigner, comme par hasard…_

Carl frappa de la paume de la main contre le sol, se défoulant et accueillant l'éphémère douleur venant masquer un instant celle de ses blessures superficielles.

_Je vais les tuer… Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris de faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir nous tuer maintenant ? Et puis… Bra'tac. Depuis quand on enlève un jaffa aussi haut placé ? En plus, c'est pas le meilleur ami de la Terre ? Je comprends rien à rien… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre à ce foutoir, déjà ? Allez, Carl, faut que tu te barres d'ici, et ensuite, on pourra retrouver ces enfoirés. Faudra prévenir… attends… prévenir qui ? Je connais personne, et c'est mon _supérieur_ qui m'a tiré dans le dos !_

- Et merde, lâcha-t-il en comprenant légèrement mieux son problème.

_S'ils étaient dans le coup, à qui je peux faire confiance ? Merde, merde, merde ! Les seuls qui me connaissent, ils sont sur le _Connie_, et ils croient que j'ai pété un câble, l'autre jour, avec ce transport à la noix. Et si les autres ont déjà raconté leur histoire, on me descendra à vue…_

Brusquement, il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'un bruit de pas, au son métallique caractéristique des armures jaffas, se fit entendre et se rapprocha de sa cellule. Rapidement, Carl identifia au moins trois pas distincts dans le bruit qui continuait de se rapprocher.

Finalement, ce qu'il supposait être une patrouille s'arrêta devant sa porte, et, par réflexe, le pilote se releva, cherchant à se mettre dans une position correcte pour tirer le meilleur parti de la première opportunité qu'il verrait.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un geste, et il fut obligé de mettre la main devant ses yeux à moitié fermés pour supporter la lumière brutale. La première chose qu'il vit une fois sa vision revenue fut quatre jaffas se tenant à plus d'un mètre de la porte, lances armées et pointées dans sa direction.

Sans un mot, l'un d'eux jeta dans sa cellule une paire de bracelets épais tel que le pilote n'en n'avait vu que dans des musées des années auparavant. Il n'eut pas besoin de se voir expliquer ce qu'il devait en faire, et, ramassant le lourd objet métallique, s'entrava les poignets, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien tenter dans sa position actuelle.

_Survivre, m'échapper, et ensuite, je verrai. Une chose à la fois. Ah oui, et d'abord trouver quelque chose à manger,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'un jaffa confiait sa lance à son voisin avant de venir le prendre par l'épaule et de le tirer vers le couloir.

Carl, encadré par ses geôliers, traversa une série de couloirs faiblement éclairés à l'architecture légèrement dérangeante avant de se faire intimer l'ordre de s'arrêter lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte d'apparence différente de celles croisées jusqu'alors.

Après quelques secondes d'un désagréable silence, la porte se souleva devant lui, révélant une petite salle dans laquelle il vit une table, quelques chaises et des coffres de relativement grande taille. A côté de l'une des chaises se tenait une femme, que Carl n'eut pas de mal à identifier comme étant jaffa au vu du tatouage qu'elle arborait sur le front.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus longtemps la pièce comme son occupante, un brusque coup donné dans son dos le ramenant à la réalité et le forçant à se contorsionner pour ne pas tomber au sol. Le jeune homme se rattrapa _in extremis_ en s'agrippant au rebord de la table, avant d'être à nouveau tiré par une main ferme qui le plaça sur la chaise. L'instant d'après, il sentit ses bras se raidir, alors que ses fers venaient de briller un court moment, s'immobilisant à hauteur de la table. Au même moment, il sentit d'autres liens se refermer autour de ses tibias, l'empêchant de se relever.

La femme devant se tourna en direction des gardes, et leur adressa un bref signe de tête, suite auquel ils les laissèrent, sans se retourner alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Elle reporta son attention vers Carl, qui préféra rester silencieux en attendant d'en savoir plus.

Elle eut un imperceptible sourire, puis se dirigea vers l'un des meubles en bois situés dans un coin de la pièce. Ramenant un broc et deux gobelets en métal, elle remplit lentement l'un et l'autre d'eau avant de déposer l'un des contenants près de Carl, quelques centimètres au-delà de ses mains entravées.

- Vous n'êtes pas un de ces petits trafiquants qu'ils m'envoient, fit-elle, exposant ce qu'elle savait être un fait. Vous êtes un Tau'ri. Personne ne vous cherche, et j'ai l'ordre de trouver tout ce que vous savez, humain. J'ai du temps, des moyens, beaucoup de questions et encore plus d'expérience. Mon nom est Ca'teya. J'espère que nous allons nous entendre, ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire professionnel que Carl n'aurait jamais associé à un jaffa.  
>Le pilote ne dit pas un mot.<p>

- Les Tau'ri sont réputés pour leur éducation, reprit-elle. Ils ne vous ont pas appris à vous présenter ?  
>Il la fixa du regard, puis, finalement, répondit :<br>- Carl. Je m'appelle Carl.  
>- Excellent, fit-elle, avant de faire un geste vers un appareil à son poignet.<p>

D'un coup, Carl sentit ses bras retrouver leur liberté, les fers ayant cessé d'être fixés en position. Aussitôt, le pilote avança ses mains vers le gobelet, et prit celui-ci avant de le ramener péniblement vers sa bouche, les poignets toujours liés entre eux.

- Très bien… Carl. Vous avez compris ce qui va se passer. Je pose des questions, et vous y répondez. Si les réponses sont correctes, vous aurez droit à un peu de confort, et peut-être même à rentrer chez vous, une fois que cela sera possible. Sinon, vous souffrirez. Est-ce clair ?  
>- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il à cette personne qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à associer à la nation jaffa dont il avait entendu parler.<br>- Mauvaise réponse, répondit-elle sans laisser d'émotion percer dans sa voix.

D'un autre geste vers son poignet, elle causa une légère décharge dans les fers à nouveau immobilisés de Carl, qui tressaillit quelques instants.  
>- Est-ce clair ? répéta-t-elle.<br>- … Oui, fit-il.  
>- Parfait. Pour votre question, sachez juste que j'ai servi Ba'âl toute ma vie, lorsqu'il était trop occupé pour mener lui-même ses interrogatoires. Je vous l'indique pour que vous n'ayez pas de faux espoirs. J'ai appris du maître.<p>

Carl ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, connaissant la réputation du dernier grand maître encore en vie. Ca'Teya eut un sourire appréciatif, puis reprit :  
>- Maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer exactement pourquoi vous êtes venu enlever maître Bra'tac.<br>- Comment ? Je ne l'ai pas…  
>- Mauvaise réponse, l'interrompit-elle en amenant sa main vers le système de contrôle des fers.<p>

Après un briefing marqué par les fréquentes hésitations d'Anna face à son public restreint, les occupants de la pièce avaient finalement commencé à quitter la pièce, et l'archéologue fixait du regard la scientifique dont l'attention était fixée sur une membre de l'équipe SG.

- Stressée ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'Anna s'approcha de lui.  
>- Toujours un peu, oui, avoua-t-elle. Avec tout se qui se passe…<br>- Je m'en doute… Vous auriez vu ma première présentation sur la Porte, avec Jack, le général West et les autres. Je n'avais pas besoin du recul pour me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans mon monde.  
>- C'est un peu ça… D'habitude, il n'y a pas autant de militaires devant moi.<br>- Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller. Tant que vous ne les gênez pas, ils ne mordent pas, faites-moi confiance.  
>- D'accord, répondit-elle, son regard passant brièvement derrière Jackson avant de revenir vers lui.<br>- Je dois voir une dernière chose avec Sam, et je vous rejoins. Essayez de prendre contact avec SG-17, ils vont nous accompagner pendant quelques temps.  
>- Entendu, docteur Jackson, fit-elle, un poids visiblement ôté de ses épaules.<p>

Il la regarda marcher d'un pas pressé vers la sortie de la salle, sans se retourner, et haussa les sourcils.  
><em>Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi facile à lire,<em> se dit-il, avant de se reprendre. _Ca pourrait très bien être un piège, Danny. Fais très attention. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte… c'est _forcément_ un piège. Il faut juste que je voie ce qu'il va viser…_

Activant son oreillette, il prononça à vois basse le code d'appel de son amie, qui répondit presqu'aussitôt :  
>- Daniel ? Que se passe-t-il ?<br>- J'aurais besoin de te voir, Sam. Un détail administratif. Je peux passer ?  
>- Rapidement, alors. J'ai une douzaine de rapports à terminer pour ce soir, en plus de cet article pour <em>Nature<em>.  
>- Je ne te prendrais pas trop de temps, promis. Mais il faut que je voie ça avant de partir.<br>- Entendu, à tout de suite, Daniel.

L'archéologue sortit de la pièce, croisant le petit groupe qui était resté à côté de celle-ci, Anna étant apparemment en train de discuter avec les militaires autour d'elle. De prendre contact, pourrait-on croire au premier abord. Mais tout, dans sa posture, indiquait que son attention n'était que superficiellement portée sur le major qui parlait devant elle. Au contraire, et comme Jackson le voyait sans le moindre doute possible, la scientifique, aussi bien dans ses brefs coups d'œil que sa manière de se tenir, considérait la moins gradée de l'équipe comme la personne la plus importante dans son environnement immédiat.

Une conclusion que Jackson n'était pas prêt à rejeter immédiatement, alors que son regard croisait brièvement celui du major Scott :  
>- J'ai encore une chose à voir avec Sam, major Scott, je vous rejoindrai devant le sas. Je peux vous laisser Anna ?<br>- Pas de problème, docteur Jackson, répondit le major, habitué à la familiarité avec laquelle certains rares privilégiés parlaient de l'officier qui dirigeait la base du haut de son statut quasi-divin de général.

L'archéologue acquiesça, aussi bien pour Scott que pour Anna, et quitta l'attroupement qui commençait déjà à se déplacer. Pendant les quelques minutes de son court trajet, il eut l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, et ne reprit conscience de son environnement immédiat que lorsqu'un garde en faction lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

Ce dernier le reconnut aussitôt, et, après confirmation de la part de Carter, lui laissa le passage.

- Alors, Daniel ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux de son écran une fois la porte refermée.  
>- Est-ce que tu as les dossiers complets de SG-17 ? fit-il sans introduction.<br>- … Oui, normalement, j'y ai accès sur mon ordinateur. Tu veux que je te les imprime ? Un problème avec quelqu'un ?  
>- Peut-être, oui…<br>- Le capitaine Hansen peut paraitre un peu distant, mais c'est un bon officier…  
>- Je ne parle pas de lui, l'interrompit Daniel.<br>- De quoi, alors ?  
>- Je crois que nous avons un lieutenant Tyler sur les bras, dit-il d'un ton sérieux, regardant sans amusement les yeux de sa collègue s'écarquiller.<p>

A quelque distance de là, au milieu de groupe, Anna remarqua du coin de l'œil un détail qui continua de la mettre sur les nerfs. En effet, elle était presque certaine d'avoir vu l'Ancienne marchant près d'elle avoir un infime sourire.

- Qui ? demanda Carter au bout de quelques instants.  
>- Le lieutenant Ravenwing, fit l'archéologue. Je suis presque certain qu'elle n'est pas qui elle prétend.<br>- C'est une blague ? répondit la militaire en affichant le dossier sur l'écran devant elle. J'ai tout son parcours devant moi, avec les photos, les évaluations de ses instructeurs…  
>Carter releva la tête et croisa le regard de Jackson.<br>- Par pitié, continua-t-elle, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague, Daniel. Si quelqu'un a pu s'infiltrer comme ça dans notre système, les conséquences…  
>- Je suis certain de l'avoir vue sur Atlantis il y a moins d'une semaine. Et juste avant, je l'ai croisée au SGC.<br>- Tu en es certain ?  
>- Oui. Elle était… je ne sais pas… différente, mais c'était bien elle. La posture, l'attitude… le regard. C'est elle. Maintenant que je l'ai croisée, j'en suis sûr.<br>- Elle était censée être en mission avec SG-17 pendant tout ce temps, souffla Carter en parcourant le dossier en diagonale.  
>- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, fit l'archéologue.<br>- … Très bien, Daniel. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'envoie la sécurité l'arrêter ?  
>- … Non.<br>- Non ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu viens me voir, tu m'expliques qu'on a une infiltration dans une équipe SG par une femme qui peut aller sur Atlantis sans que le reste de son groupe s'en rende compte, et tu me dis que je ne dois rien faire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Daniel ? Dans quoi tu t'es encore mis ?  
>- Je ne sais pas encore, Sam. Mais tu devrais regarder les vidéos des caméras de surveillance pour notre briefing. Anna a immédiatement reconnu le lieutenant Ravenwing. Et, vu la tête qu'elle a fait à ce moment-là, elle doit en savoir bien plus sur notre intrus que moi.<br>- Tu penses qu'elle est liée à Atlantis ?  
>- Probablement. Ou, au moins, à cette mission… Essaie de vérifier un peu plus son dossier, et, si tu as le temps, trouve ses instructeurs, demande-leur de visu ce qu'ils savent d'elle.<br>- Oui, acquiesça Carter. Si c'est Atlantis, elle peut avoir monté tout ce dossier, mais… non, attends. Si on est dans un cas comme le lieutenant Tyler, les instructeurs pourraient se souvenir d'elle. Les phéromones peuvent faire de faux souvenirs.  
>- Pas longtemps, rappela Jackson. Et il y a trop de monde concerné. Même Atlantis aurait du mal à faire tenir une couverture pareille face à une enquête un peu approfondie.<br>- Modification de mém… non, trop de monde, matériel trop massif, réfléchit-elle à voix haute avant de lâcher un soupir. D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. J'ai quelques enquêteurs, au contre-espionnage, qui devraient pouvoir m'aider.  
>- Atlan… commença Jackson.<br>- Atlantis ne fera rien, l'interrompit Carter, si tous les contacts restent en face-à-face. Elle pourra savoir ce qu'on fait, mais ne changera rien.  
>- … Entendu.<br>- Et de ton côté, tu es sûr que tu veux continuer ? Ton opération me plait de moins en moins, Daniel.  
>- Je sais, et je suis d'accord avec toi, reconnut-il sans peine. Mais il faut que je continue, c'est notre seule chance de rester dans le jeu.<br>- Comment ça ?  
>- Atlantis prépare quelque chose de massif. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais elle ne ferait pas tout ça sans une très bonne raison. Et, quoi que ce soit, je préfère avoir une chance d'être là quand ça va se passer. Que nous ayons notre mot à dire ?<br>- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attends ? lui demanda Carter.  
>- Je ne sais pas, Sam. Mais tu as vu la situation générale… tout le <em>statu quo<em> est remis en cause, et elle a forcément un plan pour la suite, alors que nous ne faisons que réagir.  
>- Tu mises tout sur elle, réalisa son amie.<br>- Oui. Pas forcément _avec_ elle, mais je préfère être aux premières loges quand ce qu'elle a prévu va se produire.  
>- Comme à l'époque, reconnut Carter. La prime au premier, c'est ça ?<br>- Exactement.  
>- … D'accord, Daniel. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur cette… Ruth. J'essaierai de te tenir au courant autant que possible. De ton côté… fais attention, d'accord ? J'ai reçu un nouveau rapport du <em>Concordia<em> avant que tu n'arrives, et ça va de mal en pis.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?<br>- Une de leur patrouille s'est fait tirer dessus par un chasseur jaffa. Ils ont pu partir avant que ça ne dégénère, et personne n'a envie de vérifier si c'était délibéré…  
>- Bien sûr, éviter d'avoir une guerre ouverte autant que possible.<br>- Voilà. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, et tu es trop visible, Daniel. Au moindre problème, tu rentres, compris ?  
>- Je verrai. Merci du renseignement, Sam.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans l'imposant hangar d'embarquement, l'archéologue n'eut aucun mal à identifier le groupe qu'il cherchait. Jackson se rapprocha aussitôt de la demi-douzaine de personnes, son attention fixée sur la femme aux cheveux particulièrement clairs et dont il ignorait aussi bien la véritable identité que le but.

Et ne remarqua pas, près d'un véhicule partiellement démonté à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui une autre femme qui fixait elle aussi l'Ancienne, avec un soulagement venant du départ imminent de celle-ci.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il en arrivant.  
>- Oui, docteur Jackson, répondit le major Scott. Le poste de contrôle vient de nous appeler. La Porte sera activée dans cinq minutes. Des consignes particulières pour quand on sera là-bas ?<br>- Pas vraiment, hésita-t-il. Nous sommes juste là pour un rendez-vous. Si tout se passe bien, nous serons sur le site des fouilles avant la fin de la journée.  
>- Entendu, répondit l'officier. Vous faites tout le bla-bla, je suppose. Désolé, les négociations.<br>L'archéologue lui lança un regard dénotant une touche de lassitude et d'amusement à la remarque, avant de répliquer :  
>- Voilà, sauf si vous voulez discuter législation commerciale et jurisprudence corporative avec des requins Hébridans. C'est vous qui voyez.<br>- Je crois que je vous laisserai ce plaisir, docteur.  
>- Vous voyez, Anna, dit-il en se tournant vers la seule autre civile du groupe. Même le légendaire courage des équipes SG a ses limites. Tragique, non ?<br>- Absolument, releva-t-elle, amusée. Même si je suis aussi de leur avis.

Les militaires n'eurent pas le temps de répondre alors qu'un sous-officier s'approchait d'eux :  
>- Excusez-moi, le sas va s'ouvrir dans quelques instants. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la Porte.<p>

Jackson et Scott acquiescèrent, au nom de leurs deux groupes respectifs, qui les suivirent vers un tout-terrain. Anna, après quelques difficultés initiales, grimpa à l'arrière de celui-ci, s'installant sur l'un des deux bancs installés en travers du véhicule, alors qu'autour d'elle, les membres de l'équipe SG posaient leurs armes le long de leurs jambes après avoir vérifié leurs sécurités. Son regard croisa celui de l'Ancienne, et, prise de vertige, rompit presqu'aussitôt le contact, ne voyant que du coin de l'œil le sourire amusé de celle qui se faisait passer pour une jeune militaire.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le départ brutal de l'engin, qui accéléra avec vigueur, menaçant de renverser la scientifique n'ayant jamais eu l'expérience de ce type de véhicule. Elle remercia à voix basse l'officier slave qui, sans un mot, avait amorti son début de chute, et tourna la tête vers l'imposante porte blindée qui achevait de se soulever, dévoilant la rampe d'accès à la surface lunaire. Anna s'agrippa alors à l'une des poignées prévues à cet effet et compensa l'impact du tout-terrain sur la pente puis sur le sol rugueux de l'astre lunaire.

Le véhicule les avait déposés à quelques mètres devant l'anneau multimillénaire, alors que celui-ci achevait de s'activer. Anna avait laissé son regard se perdre dans l'illusion de flaque qu'était l'horizon des évènements, puis descendit du véhicule, veillant à ne pas être déséquilibrée par le lourd sac à dos qu'elle portait désormais.

Elle vit Jackson dire quelques mots à leur chauffeur avant de leur faire signe d'avancer, et, sans hésiter, elle se joignit à la demi-douzaine de personnes qui allaient probablement être les seuls terriens qu'elle verrait pendant les jours ou semaines à venir. Autour d'elle, les militaires, tout comme Jackson, vérifièrent une dernière fois leurs armes avant de les mettre en bandoulière de façon aussi peu menaçante que possible pour avancer vers le vortex.

La scientifique croisa le regard de l'archéologue, et celui-ci acquiesça puis se retourna pour faire les derniers pas le séparant de la surface ondulante. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle franchit à son tour la frontière séparant l'astre lunaire du reste de l'univers.

Lorsque son voyage interstellaire s'acheva, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle, de recueillir autant d'information que possible sur la civilisation dont elle serait l'hôte pendant quelques heures au moins. Ses réflexes académiques reprirent le dessus, et il lui fallut un effort de volonté pour ne pas sortir un carnet de notes et une caméra. Effort qui avait probablement dû être nécessaire à Jackson à son époque, elle supposait avec un léger amusement.

La Porte hébridane était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment de grande taille, dont les murs intérieurs brillaient d'une fine couleur bleutée, qu'elle supposa provenir de boucliers d'énergie, tandis que l'activité était apparemment aussi intense que dans un aéroport international sur Terre. Son regard fut alors attiré par un mouvement sur le côté, et elle vit un engin aux formes relativement peu aérodynamiques quitter verticalement la surface du sol.

_D'accord,_ pensa-t-elle. _On est juste dans l'un des terminaux d'un spatioport. Logique, vu que la Porte est un moyen comme un autre de quitter leur planète, pour eux. Non, "doit être", pas "est". Pas d'hypothèses tant qu'on n'a pas de sources écrites de première main… Non, non, détends-toi, Anna, tu n'es pas ici pour préparer un rapport sur Hébrida !_

Un peloton de gardes relativement bien armés et protégés les avait suivis des yeux depuis leur sortie de l'anneau, gardant leurs équipements à portée de main, mais sans pour autant faire de geste agressif face au groupe tout aussi armé qui venait d'arriver sur leur territoire. Elle vit l'un des gardes, un humain, quitter sa position pour avancer vers Jackson, et lut sur son visage une crispation certaine. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour elle que leur présence dans sa juridiction ne lui plaisait que fort peu, mais que ces terriens avaient suffisamment de réseau et d'amitiés très haut placées pour qu'il évite d'exprimer plus que de nécessaire son légitime ressentiment.

Lentement, elle se déplaça pour se mettre derrière la masse du groupe, et murmura aussi bas que possible :  
>- Nous sommes arrivés.<br>_- Parfait, docteur Stern,_ répondit Atlantis. _Maintenant, pourriez-vous éviter de chuchoter à l'intérieur de ce qui doit être l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés et surveillés de cette nation stellaire ? Vous ne faites rien de plus que risquer de vous faire identifier comme un agent de renseignements, alors que je sais pertinemment où vous vous situez en ce moment-même._

Les sept arrivants avaient rapidement été pris en charge une fois que Jackson eut échangé quelques mots avec celui était apparemment l'officier en charge des douanes. La scientifique avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux en entendant celui-ci présenter des excuses diplomatiques pour le faible comité d'accueil, et se rappela une fois de plus qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire pour le moment. La présence-même de Jackson était apparemment suffisante pour transformer l'étape administrative d'une expédition archéologique en une mission diplomatique, les regards et les mots de leurs hôtes soulignant l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de beaucoup de monde.

S'attardant sur la structure du bâtiment, à l'architecture finement différente de ce à quoi Anna avait été habituée sur Terre ou Atlantis, elle ne remarqua pas la présence dans son dos jusqu'à ce que la voix féminine vienne la surprendre :  
>- Madame ?<br>Elle se retourna brusquement, revenant à la réalité, alors que la jeune femme à la peau sombre se tenait devant elle, la fixant d'un regard neutre.  
>- Excusez-moi, poursuivit-elle. Le personnel de l'ambassade est arrivé pour les armes.<br>- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.  
>- Nous… devons leur remettre toutes nos armes, pistolets exceptés, madame. Les Hébridans ne veulent pas qu'on se promène dans leur ville avec des armes automatiques. Notre ambassade locale les gardera jusqu'à notre départ.<br>- Oh, d'accord. J'ai ça… dit-elle en indiquant les deux armes que l'archéologue lui avait fait porter.  
>- Il faut aller voir le docteur Jackson, madame. Il est avec les douaniers et notre personnel et s'occupe de ça.<br>- Entendu. Merci, lieutenant…  
>- Choukri, lui rappela la jeune femme.<br>- Désolée.  
>- Pas de problème, madame. Selon le capitaine Nasimov, la moitié des spécialistes civils se trompent déjà sur les grades, alors… fit-elle avec un fin sourire.<br>- Je ferai un effort, promit Anna.

Elle fit quelques pas et arriva derrière l'intruse de l'équipe, qui remettait à un civil son pistolet-mitrailleur, causant dans l'esprit d'Anna un infini soulagement dont elle n'aurait su déterminer l'origine même si sa vie en dépendait. Elle suivit ensuite du regard la femme aux cheveux clairs alors qu'elle passait les contrôles du poste de douane. La scientifique n'eut aucun doute quant aux résultats des tests, qui, elle le devinait, ne diraient que ce que désirerait l'Ascendante. Un bref instant, elle croisa le regard de Jackson pour s'en détourner aussitôt alors qu'un homme de petite taille, contrastant par sa posture avec celle de l'archéologue, lui adressait la parole d'un ton monotone :  
>- Veuillez mettre dans ce casier l'ensemble de vos armes et munitions à l'exception de votre pistolet d'autodéfense, madame, puis remplissez et signez le formulaire jaune, s'il vous plait.<br>- D'accord… répondit-elle en détachant son zat pour le poser dans un emplacement à sa forme dans le petit container. Où est-ce que je dois signer ?  
>- Avez-vous des munitions supplémentaires pour votre arme de poing, des explosifs ou autres armes ?<br>- Oh, oui, les chargeurs, fit-elle avant de sortir puis poser ceux-ci près de l'arme goa'uld. Rien d'autre.  
>- Très bien, madame. Je suis tenu de vous indiquer que toute utilisation de cette arme en-dehors d'un cadre strict d'autodéfense ou l'emploi d'une arme non déclarée exonérera le personnel de notre ambassade de toute obligation d'assistance légale. Les détails sont en page sept du formulaire.<br>Elle haussa des sourcils et se tourna vers Jackson.  
>- C'est tout le temps comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.<br>- Anna, nous voulons entrer dans un pays étranger. Que nous soyons sur Terre ou pas, il y a des règles à suivre.  
>- Je ne contestais pas, c'est juste que…<br>- Je sais, répondit-il. Au début du Programme, il n'y avait rien de bien écrit, mais plus maintenant.  
>Elle haussa des épaules avec un léger rictus amusé, puis reporta son attention sur le bureaucrate, qui lui tendait un stylo. Prenant celui-ci, Anna remplit rapidement les feuilles, identiques à des documents administratifs conventionnels, excepté pour certains noms et clauses plus exotiques.<p>

_C'est probablement aussi pour ça qu'il a accepté la proposition d'Atlantis,_ se dit Anna. L'imprévu doit lui manquer. _Et Urth qui vient spécifiquement pour en rajouter une couche… Je ne veux pas savoir comment ça peut encore empirer…_

Le jaffa ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à cette situation.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Van'Tet avait peut-être une mission relativement éloignée du sempiternel concept de bravoure guerrière, mais faisait clairement sa part pour protéger –à long terme, du moins– ses compatriotes et frères d'armes.

A présent, il avait été jeté dans une cellule, près du chantier spatial qu'il avait attaqué aux côtés d'un groupe de mercenaires, causant indirectement la mort de probablement plusieurs dizaines de jaffas, entre l'explosion et la fusillade. Et, lorsqu'il avait été dirigé avec les autres prisonniers vers des baraquements rapidement réaménagés, les regards s'étaient portés sur lui. Si ceux destinés aux autres mercenaires avaient transmis mépris et colère, il n'y avait eu que pure haine à son encontre.

Haine envers celui qui déshonorait l'arme et l'armure en trahissant la Nation ayant, après des éons de servitude, uni son peuple. Et ce, sans même une justification idéologique, juste pour des raisons vénales. Du moins, c'est ce que toutes les apparences hurlaient à son égard.

Et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Van'Tet savait qu'il devait choisir rapidement ce que serait la suite des évènements. S'il expliquait la vérité, à savoir qu'il avait été mandaté par Bra'tac pour infiltrer ce groupe de mercenaires et confirmer leur éventuelle participation aux opérations contre la Nation Jaffa, il pourrait probablement s'en sortir. En donnant assez de détails, de justifications et de noms, il avait raisonnablement confiance et supposait que l'information remonterait jusqu'à Bra'tac, et celui-ci le tirerait de ce mauvais pas. Au prix cependant de sa mission et de tout son futur dans cette spécialisation particulière, son visage et son nom désormais connus comme ceux d'un espion, relativement peu efficace par ailleurs.

Si, au contraire, il ne pipait mot, les risques devenaient largement plus considérables, et il risquerait de se faire exécuter avec le reste du groupe pour sa participation à l'attaque. Ou à l'attentat, selon le camp. Mais, si jamais une opportunité se présentait à lui, s'il parvenait à s'échapper, à faire s'évader les mercenaires capturés, alors il était sûr que sa couverture en serait sérieusement renforcée. Il pourrait se voir confier des tâches plus critiques, être dans un cercle plus restreint, et avoir accès aux informations autour desquelles tournait sa mission.

Un choix qu'il devrait faire rapidement, il le savait, alors qu'il écoutait attentivement le pas régulier et monotone des gardes placés dans le couloir devant sa cellule, un placard de stockage vidé et verrouillé de l'extérieur.

_Et… comment leur expliquer que _je_ suis à l'origine de la majorité des morts ? J'ai saboté les charges pour empêcher l'opération, oui, mais tous ceux qui étaient là, quand le premier Ha'Tak a été touché… Combien… de combien suis-je responsable ?_ se demanda le jaffa, ayant pleinement pris conscience de ses actes sur le trajet vers la détention.

_J'ai… trahi tout le monde, en fait,_ conclut-il.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées, et, finalement, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de sa cellule improvisée. Le jaffa n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir une arme pointée vers lui que l'éclair de l'intar s'abattit sur lui, le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Van'Tet se réveilla, il ne fit pas le moindre geste, respirant aussi silencieusement que possible, ne cherchant pas à se faire remarquer par un brusque changement de son souffle. Son entrainement lui dictait de se servir de tous ses sens pour prendre la mesure de sa nouvelle situation sans qu'un éventuel geôlier ne se rende compte de son réveil. Un jaffa particulièrement expérimenté serait à même de contrecarrer ce type d'efforts, mais, comme il lui avait été dit, un tel adversaire n'aurait probablement aucun mal à le neutraliser malgré une éventuelle surprise.

Heureusement, les maitres jaffas étaient rarement assignés à de telles tâches subalternes, et les prisonniers qu'ils se voyaient garder avaient souvent reçu un entrainement plus conséquent que celui de Van'Tet. Succession d'hypothèses et d'expériences vécues qui formaient le socle d'une tradition jaffa à laquelle seuls les quelques rares guerriers ayant une compétence pour la tactique avaient réfléchi. Des guerriers tels Bra'tac, qui avait modifié la façon dont cette tradition était enseignée aux membres de sa faction.

Et qu'il devait retrouver au plus vite, ainsi qu'il lui apparaissait alors qu'il devenait évident que le jaffa était seul dans une cellule où pas un son, pas une odeur et pas une vibration du sol ne venaient trahir une quelconque présence. Il se leva, et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, ignorant l'odeur aigre et désagréable qui venait d'un tas de paille à l'opposé de celle-ci. La cellule avait déjà été utilisée, et son confort n'était apparemment pas une priorité pour ses gardiens.

Il inspira profondément, puis attendit, recommençant les exercices interrompus avant son transport vers ce nouveau logement, aussi exigu que le premier. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'il puisse sortir de ce guêpier, mais il avait une bonne idée du délai avant lequel une nouvelle injection de trétonine serait nécessaire. Ralentir son métabolisme était la seule option pour éviter, ou du moins retarder, les premiers symptômes.

Son maitre les lui avait fait subir, volontairement, de façon contrôlée, pour qu'il puisse savoir de quoi il en retournait, et le motiver à prendre au sérieux des exercices de méditation que nombre de ses semblables avaient jugé obsolètes avec l'arrivée du produit miraculeux.

Il n'avait plus eu besoin de sermons ou de menaces voilées pour écouter et s'entrainer dans ce domaine.

Lentement, son pouls se mit à ralentir, tout comme sa respiration, alors que le jaffa se plongeait dans un semblant de sommeil, durant lequel il prit soin de faire, avec méthode, un point sur sa situation actuelle. Un autre avantage de cette technique, qui permettait de penser avec une clarté que peu de jaffa atteignaient dans leur état conscient.

_Je suis prisonnier. Par d'autres jaffas. Ils croient… non, ils m'ont vu me battre aux côtés de mercenaires pendant une attaque sur le chantier spatial. Les mercenaires semblent ignorer que je les ai infiltrés sous les ordres de Bra'tac. Il est la plus simple des solutions pour être libéré, et, si nécessaire, continuer ma mission. Je dois convaincre quelqu'un de le contacter. Soit je dois avoir une raison de le voir, soit il doit avoir une raison de me voir. Je suis un prisonnier, il est un de nos plus hauts chefs. Je n'ai pas de preuve de qui je suis, donc il est difficile de les convaincre que je dois le voir. Comment faire pour qu'il _ait_ à me voir ? Une raison pour qu'il ne passe pas par le système, et que le système admet. Le secret d'Etat. Il peut venir me rencontrer si le secret l'impose. Je dois donc les convaincre que j'ai un Secret. Un de ceux que seuls les Grands peuvent entendre. Qui justifient d'aller les déranger._

Lorsqu'il quitta l'état second dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé, le jaffa n'eut besoin que de quelques instants pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il l'avait ramené à la conscience. Une autre série de pas se rapprochait de sa cellule, avec le rythme légèrement décalé par rapport à celui que se voyaient endoctriner les jeunes guerriers. Un rythme très légèrement plus rapide, qu'on lui avait appris à percevoir, et dans lequel transparaissait l'inconsciente impatience d'arriver à destination.

Ces gardes étaient là pour lui.

Il se leva et se plaça au milieu de la pièce, dans une posture ne laissant aucun doute sur l'absence de menace pour les futurs arrivants. Van'Tet ne laissa pas de surprise transparaitre sur son visage lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un jaffa pointa sa lance vers lui, sans rentrer dans la cellule.

- Mets-ça et suis-nous, cracha le garde, sans cacher son mépris tant dans le ton que le regard alors qu'il jetait des fers au sol.

Le jaffa inclina brièvement la tête, donnant un signe de soumission visant à assurer son adversaire de sa maitrise apparente de la situation, puis s'approcha des liens pour les mettre, le tout sans dire un mot.

En sortant de sa cellule, il s'efforça de retenir un sourire, alors qu'il savait que, désormais, il avait le contrôle des évènements. Son maitre l'avait formé à louvoyer dans ces cercles et ces jeux de pouvoir si particuliers de la Nation Jaffa. Ses expériences auprès des mercenaires l'avaient peut-être convaincu qu'il n'était pas le maitre espion que l'on cherchait à faire de lui à terme, mais il savait, en tant que simple fait, qu'il saurait jouer le Jeu que pratiquaient ses semblables.

Il était de nouveau dans son environnement naturel, et il n'aurait pas de mal à reprendre contact avec Bra'tac.

Avançant derrière l'un des gardes, et lui-même suivi par le reste de la patrouille, Van'Tet parvint rapidement à sa destination, qu'il supposa être une salle d'interrogatoire, où il devrait faire plus attention que jamais avant pour avoir une chance de ressortir vivant de cette prison. Suivant un protocole mis en place après l'évasion spectaculaire de trop, les jaffas l'immobilisèrent sur un fauteuil conçu à cet effet, avant de quitter la petite pièce sur un signe de tête de l'interrogateur.

Celui-ci, un autre jaffa à l'âge visible et au tatouage déformé, le jaugea du regard quelques instants, tout en s'approchant de lui avec la grâce mortelle du combattant expérimenté. Il contourna son prisonnier, passant derrière lui sans dire un mot, puis, soudainement, alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner de lui, asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Van'Tet.

Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, n'eut même pas l'esprit assez clair pour remercier la trétonine de lui avoir évité la présence d'une larve qui aurait sans nul doute réagi… brutalement à l'assaut.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, quelques secondes de halètements plus tard, il vit l'autre jaffa assis en face de lui :  
>- Traitre, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, sans émotion apparente mais où transparaissait pourtant une haine absolue.<br>- Je… commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une gifle.  
>- Tu ne parleras que quand je poserai des questions. Tu répondras vite, et bien. Si je suis satisfait, tu pourras peut-être mourir rapidement. Tu m'as compris ?<br>- Il faut que…

Une autre gifle, plus violente que la précédente, qui lui fit tourner brutalement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu m'as compris ?  
>- Oui.<br>- Qui vous a engagés ?  
>- Je ne sais pas.<p>

A nouveau la vive douleur, que l'espion n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper, le mouvement de son antagoniste trop rapide pour ses yeux. Alors que la douleur laissait place à l'impression de chaleur du sang glissant sur son visage, il remarqua les lignes de métal qui recouvraient l'une des mains du jaffa. Aussitôt, il fut ramené à l'interrogatoire.

- Qui vous a engagés ?  
>- Je ne sais…<p>

- Je suis patient, et je sais ce que tu peux subir, traitre, dit le vieux jaffa en reposant sa main après un nouveau coup. Qui vous a engagés ?  
>- Un autre groupe de mercenaires, souffla Van'Tet, pris au dépourvu par l'effondrement de son embryon de plan, brisé par la simple force brute.<br>- Lequel ?  
>- On ne m'a rien dit…<p>

La main, dirigée par un expert, s'arrêta à un cheveu de son visage, comme figée dans le mouvement qui allait ravager celui-ci. En retirant lentement son poing, le jaffa commença à le questionner :  
>- Est-ce que Mal'Doran était là ?<br>Van'Tet, les nerfs endoloris et l'esprit occupé à supporter la souffrance, ne put se contrôler assez vite pour empêcher une brève réaction d'apparaître sur son visage, et vit l'interrogateur avoir un infime sourire.  
>- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait sauter le second Ha'Tak ? demanda-t-il.<br>Pendant un imperceptible instant, Van'Tet balaya autant de combinaisons que possible, puis se décida à saisir ce qui pouvait être une chance de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.  
>- … J'ai saboté l'opération, dit-il en grimaçant alors que ses nerfs continuaient à le faire souffrir.<br>Le vieux jaffa haussa légèrement ses deux sourcils avant de frapper à nouveau l'espion.  
>- Soit tu me mens, soit tu trahis tes nouveaux maîtres. Si nous étions encore dans les domaines de Déméter, j'aurais arraché ta larve avant de te saigner, animal.<p>

- Je le ferai, mais pas avant que tu m'aies tout dit. Parle ! Pourquoi tu les as trahis, après avoir trahi ta race ?  
>- Je… Il fallait que je prévienne Bra'tac.<p>

Le regard de son interrogateur s'éclaira brusquement.

- Tiens donc… Et le prévenir de quoi ?  
>- Je ne peux rien dire… C'est trop important… Il faut que je le voie.<p>

Le jaffa eut un petit rire amusé.  
>- Et bien, voilà une chose sur laquelle nous sommes enfin d'accord, traitre.<br>Devant le regard perdu de Van'Tet, il se clarifia :  
>- On aimerait aussi remettre la main sur lui.<p>

_- Lieutenant Bhosle ?_ demanda la voix familière d'Atlantis.  
>- Oui, répondit Shanti à voix basse.<br>- Croyez bien que ce n'était pas l'issue que j'avais initialement prévue, mais le commandant Maltez a pris la moins mauvaise décision dans cette situation.  
>- … Je sais.<br>- Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre de temps, désormais. A présent que l'opération a été réussie, il est nécessaire de continuer sur notre lancée et de profiter du retard que prendront probablement les opérations de Hagalaz.

Shanti ne répondit pas, assise sur le fauteuil de commandement et serrant les bras contre sa poitrine, alors que les souvenirs de la petite bataille se mélangeaient avec ceux partagés par Tsippora, toujours présente dans une partie de son esprit.

- Lieutenant, vous devez prendre vos responsabilités, comme votre supérieur avant vous. Dès que les préparatifs seront terminés, vous partirez pour la suite de votre mission. Comprenez bien que, malgré ce qui vient d'arriver, la situation générale ne change pas le moins du monde : nous n'avons qu'une chance de nous préparer correctement à ce qui va venir, et, aussi injuste que cela puisse vous paraître, ce sont vos épaules qui vont devoir supporter ce poids.  
>- Mes ép… et Tom ?<br>- Le lieutenant Campbell est peut-être plus ancien en grade que vous, ce qui, dans votre structure militaire, ferait de lui votre nouveau supérieur, mais, dans les faits, il n'en est rien. Malgré sa résilience plus élevée que ce que j'avais initialement supposé, il n'a pas votre volonté et votre capacité à surmonter certaines situations, et il serait irresponsable de notre part à tous de le mettre en charge de votre groupe.  
>- … Comment ça ?<br>- Pour être plus claire, reprit Atlantis, votre ami ne répond pas aux critères de commandement en conditions opérationnelles. Pas du moins selon mes critères et selon les conditions qui vous sont imposées par cette mission.  
>- … Pas étonnant. Pas quand on voit ce que vous nous avez lâché sur le coin de la figure, Atlantis.<br>- Peut-être, mais d'un autre côté, vous avez démontré que vous possédiez les capacités requises pour mener une telle opération.  
>- Si vous le dites… fit-elle sans relever la tête.<p>

Shanti se leva avec lenteur lorsque le flash s'estompa et que ses sens améliorés lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait changé de vaisseau. La jeune femme se trouvait désormais dans l'une des salles de commandement secondaires, et elle savait exactement où elle devait aller. Ce qu'elle devait faire.

Quittant quelques secondes plus tard la pièce, elle avança vers sa destination, d'un pas automatique, alors que son esprit était ailleurs, en train d'absorber autant que possible les innombrables émotions et souvenirs qui l'avaient surchargé au cours de la dernière heure.

_Tsippora observait avec calme et détermination l'affichage stratégique, qui ne faisait que lui répéter ce qu'elle savait pertinemment depuis plusieurs décennies : son peuple était en train de perdre cette guerre, et la galaxie de Pégase serait bientôt perdue. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle continuerait à mener son vaisseau face à ces êtres cherchant à conquérir et à détruire les derniers symboles de ce qui fut autrefois une civilisation éblouissante._

_ De ce qui pouvait la redevenir, se corrigea-t-elle, même si elle savait que les chances étaient infimes._

_ A chaque instant, les enjeux devenaient plus importants, et les risques demandés par les vaisseaux toujours plus élevés, mais elle ne reculerait pas. Pas tant qu'un espoir de survie demeurerait._

_ Un comportement qui faisait d'elle une anomalie de plus en plus isolée au sein d'un peuple qui, tout au long de la guerre, avait fait preuve d'une lassitude, d'un désintérêt pour les affaires concrètes et ne se concentrait que sur l'Ascension._

Les coursives se ressemblaient toutes de façon différente sous son regard, tandis qu'elle identifiait sans l'ombre d'un doute sa position à bord du vaisseau. Ses pas la menaient vers le brasier émotionnel que son lien empathique lui permettait de ressentir, et qui la faisait souffrir autant qu'il faisait souffrir son dernier coéquipier, perdu dans le torrent qu'avait libéré Atlantis.

Elle ouvrit finalement la dernière porte, et, sans un mot, entra dans la salle de commandement, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur Campbell, qui, depuis sa position assis près d'un mur, ne levait pas le regard du sol clair.

- Tom, souffla-t-elle après avoir fait quelques pas à l'intérieur. Est-ce que…  
>Elle s'interrompit, sachant pertinemment la réponse à la question qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser par habitude.<p>

_Non,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ca ne va pas du tout…_

Elle en eut une autre confirmation en voyant, dans un silence de mort, le visage de son dernier coéquipier se soulever pour la dévisager. Le regard de celui-ci ne laissait pas transparaitre d'émotion, et seuls les clignements réguliers de ses yeux semblaient marquer le passage du temps. Avec prudence, la jeune femme tenta de sonder le pilote au travers du lien empathique établi auparavant par l'I.A., se voyant récompensée par un mur intangible.

Après un long moment, Shanti fit les derniers mètres la séparant de Campbell, et se ramena à sa hauteur, voyant le regard du pilote suivre son mouvement, sans véritable réaction. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle ne faisait que renforcer la pression qu'elle ressentait, effrayée de ce qu'elle allait trouver chez l'homme une fois ses défenses abaissées. S'il parvenait à les abaisser.

Finalement, Shanti leva lentement sa main et la posa sur son épaule, dans un geste aussi amical que possible. Instantanément, Campbell réagit en catapultant son bras vers la jeune femme, la plaquant sur la cloison où il était adossé une fraction de seconde plus tôt, tandis qu'il s'était repositionné dans l'instant, toujours accroupi mais immobilisant sa coéquipière. Celle-ci avait été prise au dépourvu, et n'avait pu arrêter l'attaque, seulement amortir le choc qui n'en était pas moins douloureux.

Elle toussa violemment, avant de fixer son agresseur du regard.  
>- Tom… Arrête… C'est… c'est moi, le supplia-t-elle, espérant ne pas avoir à le neutraliser par la force.<br>Le regard du pilote s'éclaircit l'espace d'un instant, et elle crut y voir le retour à la surface de son camarade.  
>- … Rind ? demanda-t-il lentement, d'une voix distante. Que fais-tu ici ? J'avais exigé d'être laissé seul.<br>- Tom… c'est moi, Shanti.  
>- Je… je vais bien. Tu as ton unité à préparer, alors vas-y, continua-t-il avant de relâcher sa prise.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu… commença la jeune femme en reprenant son souffle.  
>- Rind ? recommença-t-il.<br>- … oui ? tenta-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.  
>- Promets-moi… ne joue pas à l'héroïne. Tu es ma dernière élève… ne gâche pas tout. Fais ce qu'il faut, mais…<br>- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shanti.  
>- Je ne suis qu'un vieil hypocrite, cracha le pilote avec dépit. Presque tout le peloton y est passé, et c'est juste à elle que je…<p>

_-J'en suis navrée, lieutenant Campbell, mais cela était nécessaire. Vous comprendrez par la suite…  
>Shanti eut quasiment un second sursaut en entendant les derniers mots de l'I.A., n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.<br>-Qu'est-ce que… souffla-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par un second coup sourd sur la cloison proche.  
>La jeune femme s'approcha rapidement du pilote et le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face.<br>-Tom, calme-toi ! C'est pas de ta faute ! C'est même pas toi !  
>-Morts… tous morts, chuchota-t-il. Et c'était qu'une escarmouche… On sait rien, Shanti, rien du tout. Comment est-ce qu'ils ont tenu aussi longtemps ?<em>

Les souvenirs revinrent aussitôt dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

- Gaeriel, souffla-t-elle, en retrouvant le nom que le pilote avait murmuré la première fois qu'Atlantis leur avait insufflé ces mémoires.  
>- Je n'aurais jamais dû la faire venir. Elle n'était pas prête, dit-il sans émotion.<br>- Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire, dit Shanti.  
>- Non, répondit-il en se levant brusquement, rapidement imité par son interlocutrice. Je lui ai dit de partir. Elle aurait dû m'écouter ! Mais, non, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête ! Une fois de plus ! Une fois de trop.<p>

Il fut pris de spasmes, et faillit trébucher, avant de se rattraper _in extremis_, faisant un large geste pour refuser le soutien de la jeune femme près de lui.  
>- Ca ira, Rind ! Je peux encore marcher tout seul ! aboya-t-il, dans une attitude si déconnectée de son âge et apparence que Shanti en eut ri si les conditions avaient été autres.<p>

Shanti, silencieusement, se mettait à désespérer, alors qu'elle cherchait, sans succès, la moindre trace du pilote dans l'individu en face d'elle. Celui-ci, visiblement, souffrait tant au niveau physique qu'émotionnel, alors qu'elle ne savait rien ou presque de la personnalité qui l'habitait, et qu'elle-même avait du mal à réfléchir, le contrecoup émotionnel continuant à la toucher.

_Tsippora avait vu de trop nombreux cas similaires, et savait que, tôt ou tard, elle serait dans une situation identique, à devoir faire face à quelque chose d'inacceptable, d'injuste, d'absurde, qui la ferait finalement casser. Elle pourrait se reconstruire, comme tant d'autres, mais ce qui était brisé ne pouvait jamais redevenir comme avant. Certains fragments manqueraient, d'autres seraient hésitants, et l'ensemble serait bancal._

_Un état de fait aisé à accepter intellectuellement, mais bien plus dur lorsqu'il fallait y faire face, d'abord au travers des autres, puis finalement par soi-même._

_Alors qu'elle avait déjà sa part de souvenirs hantant une partie de ses pensées, elle gardait au moins l'espoir que, le jour où il lui faudrait se reconstruire, l'édifice ne subirait pas trop de coups supplémentaires. Qu'elle ne verrait pas ceux qu'elle aimait mourir sous ses yeux, les uns après les autres, dans autant de batailles le plus souvent inutiles._

_La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour celui en face de lui était d'être présente. Le minimum pour un soldat dont les faits d'armes avaient plus d'une fois arraché la victoire des mains de la destruction. Pour un officier qui était affecté à la même base qu'elle, et qui venait de perdre brutalement une élève qui était devenue, au fil des ans, sa fille._

- Gwydion, souffla Shanti, laissant une partie des souvenirs et l'instinct de Tsippora lui indiquant le nom manquant. Elle avait choisi. Comme toi. Comme nous tous.  
>- Elle n'aurait pas dû…<br>- Elle aurait dû rester à la base ?  
>- Oui. Elle n'était pas prête pour ce genre d'opérations.<br>- Si. Elle connaissait les risques. On les connait tous. Elle est morte en... te couvrant, c'est ça ? En vous sauvant la vie, à toi et au reste de l'équipe ?  
>Il acquiesça en silence.<br>- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour elle, dit-elle avant de s'interrompre un instant et de prendre une inspiration. J'aurais fait la même chose pour toi… Tom.

Il la regarda comme si elle avait dit la dernière des absurdités.

- Je ne t'ai pas appris tout ce que je sais pour que tu ailles te faire tuer par le premier Fléau venu, Rind. Retiens bien ça : tu vas diriger tout le Corps avant la fin de cette guerre. Tu as le talent, et je t'ai formée. Ils ont besoin de toi, et ils ne le savent pas encore, alors tu ne vas pas jouer à ça avec moi, c'est compris ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je reste à l'abri pendant que les autres vont mourir ? répondit-elle du tac au tac, laissant Tsippora parler à sa place.<br>- Non, jeune fille. Je veux que tu ne jettes pas ta vie en l'air pour un vieux mentor qui s'est mis tous les politiques à dos et qui n'a plus longtemps à tenir avant que son équipe décimée soit dispersée. Tu as un avenir, pas moi. C'est clair ?  
>- Non, répondit-elle, sans le quitter du regard, la jeune femme se sentant comme spectatrice impuissante de l'échange verbal.<br>- Tout aussi bornée que Gaeriel, dit-il en laissant son regard dériver dans le vague. Et c'est avec ça que je dois former la prochaine génération… Ha !

Soudainement, la jeune femme vit un changement dans l'expression que portait le regard de l'homme en face d'elle, et elle y reconnut le jeune pilote perdu plutôt que le soldat vétéran d'innombrables combats et carnages. Sans perdre un instant, elle fit l'effort de volonté qui lui avait permis, plus tôt, de reprendre le dessus sur Tsippora, et se rapprocha brusquement de lui.

Soudainement, la jeune femme vit un changement dans l'expression que portait le regard de l'homme en face d'elle, et elle y reconnut le jeune pilote perdu plutôt que le soldat vétéran d'innombrables combats et carnages. Sans perdre un instant, elle fit l'effort de volonté qui lui avait permis, plus tôt, de reprendre le dessus sur Tsippora, et se rapprocha brusquement de lui.

- Tom ! dit-elle en le prenant par les épaules et en le croisant du regard. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Pour toute réponse, il perdit un instant l'équilibre, et Shanti l'empêcha de tomber à la renverse, alors qu'elle sentait son corps se mettre à trembler et le lien empathique s'emplir de peur.

- Shanti… qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourq… Comm…

La jeune femme le serra contre elle, respirant profondément de soulagement, alors qu'elle chuchotait :  
>- Tout va bien… On est rentrés. Tout va bien…<p>

La jeune femme sentait les émotions du pilote retrouver un semblant de calme, sans cesser de le serrer contre elle-même, trouvant dans l'étreinte autant qu'elle donnait. Inconsciemment, elle une pensée de remerciement pour l'I.A. qui avait eu la décence de ne pas chercher à interrompre cet instant de faiblesse que l'un et l'autre des derniers membres de SG-22 partageaient.

Puis, au bout d'un temps qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à mesurer, Shanti entendit à nouveau la voix de Campbell, dénuée du timbre spécifique à l'incarnation des mémoires étrangères :  
>- Shanti ?<br>- Je suis là, Tom… Je suis là.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui… s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce… qui nous… est arrivé ? demanda-t-il.<br>- On a… gagné, Tom. Ils ne reviendront pas avant longtemps. Tous les autres… ils sont à l'abri. Grâce à nous. On va réussir, Tom… répondit-elle en rassemblant autant de conviction que possible dans sa voix faiblissante. Ca va bientôt… finir.  
>- Non, fit-il, las. Ca finira pas. Ils ne me laisseront pas… Ils ne me laisseront pas partir.<br>- "Ils" ? demanda Shanti. De qui tu parles ?  
>- Je… je ne sais pas. Ils ne l'ont pas laissé les rejoindre. Il ne pouvait plus… je ne peux plus… je…<br>- Calme-toi, Tom… on est en sécurité, c'est terminé.  
>- Pas le reste… On est foutus, toi, moi, le commandant… répondit-il, l'intonation à peine plus claire.<br>A l'annonce de son supérieur, la jeune femme baissa le regard, expirant lentement et sans dire un mot.  
>- Shanti ?<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il, laissant soudain une autre pointe d'inquiétude percer dans sa voix.  
>- Il y a eu… un accident. Un des vaisseaux allait s'échapper, on ne pouvait plus tirer.<br>Le pilote, comprenant ce qui allait suivre, ferma les yeux et laissa son visage exprimer le reste de sa réaction.  
>- Le commandant, continua-t-elle, la voix brisée. Il a fait… il a pris une décision. Il n'y avait pas le choix, il était le seul à côté…<br>- … non.  
>- Il est mort, Tom. On s'en est sorti, ils vont nous laisser… mais il est mort.<p>

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, reprit-elle. Il n'y a plus que nous deux, on doit continuer, et… S'il te plait… ne me laisse pas tomber. Il faut qu'on tienne le coup… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.  
>- Qu'est-ce… pourquoi… pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?<br>- C'est de la faute d'Atlantis, répondit Shanti. Elle t'a balancé ces souvenirs. Trop.  
>- Non… ça, je m'en souviens. Enfin… je crois. Oui. C'est lui qui était là. Ou moi. J'en sais rien. On était là, on a attaqué, et puis… Je ne sais plus.<br>- Tu étais en train de craquer, Tom. Atlantis, elle se foutait de ce qui allait t'arriver avec ça, et… on croyait que tu allais y passer. Qu'il allait te… remplacer, t'effacer. Tu ne pouvais plus rien faire, pas dans ton état. Et tous les vaisseaux de ton côté avaient été pulvérisés. On t'a mis à l'abri avant que ça saute, dit-elle, n'arrivant plus à aligner ses pensées correctement. Je…

Sa voix se brisa, tandis qu'elle mettait inconsciemment fin à ses derniers efforts pour garder un semblant de posture, son poids basculant brusquement sur les épaules du pilote face à elle. Pendant un instant, leurs deux corps donnèrent l'impression de se diriger vers une inévitable chute, avant que Campbell ne parvienne à se redresser et à rattraper la jeune femme dans son mouvement, s'immobilisant dans une position inconfortable.

Lentement, il se redressa et l'aida à retrouver l'équilibre, croisant finalement son regard pour voir les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur son visage sombre. Un visage qui se superposait à d'autres, familiers mais inconnus, qui s'imposaient à ses souvenirs quelques instants avant de s'estomper, originaires d'une autre époque et témoins d'individus ayant cessé d'exister des millénaires auparavant mais toujours vifs dans son esprit.

Ecoutant les contradictions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa mémoire, Campbell fit ce que Gwydion aurait voulu alors faire mais s'était interdit à l'époque. Ce qu'il n'avait appris à faire qu'après l'avoir trouvée. Il fit ce que Thomas Campbell savait désormais vouloir et devoir faire, mais que tout le système lui interdisait. Un système dans lequel il vivait et qui n'était plus que décombres, là où il était concerné.

Il fit donc la seul chose possible, et serra à son tour la jeune femme contre lui, avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste protecteur.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sentirent leur vaisseau passer en hyperespace.

_- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lâcha finalement Campbell, après quelques longs instants de silence.  
>- Je crois que j'ai été suffisamment claire, lieutenant, répondit l'I.A. Je vous ai offert les souvenirs des individus coupables de la plus grande catastrophe de l'Histoire de mes créateurs.<br>- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça… commença Maltez avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous préparez, exactement ?  
>- Je <em>vous_ prépare, commandant. Vous et votre équipe, je vous donne le nécessaire pour que vous puissiez accomplir votre véritable mission.  
>- … Vous voulez attaquer les Ori, murmura le chef de l'équipe.<br>- A terme, oui. Dans le cas de la disparition de mes créateurs, la seule mission valable qu'il me reste à accomplir est de corriger les erreurs qu'ils n'ont pas été en mesure de réparer. Eviter que leur héritage ne coûte encore d'autres vies. L'opération actuelle n'est qu'une facette de cet objectif plus général, je pense que vous le comprenez.  
>- Hagalaz est une tarée, fit le pilote. On l'a compris, d'accord. Mais ça ne vous suffit pas de nous lancer à l'assaut d'une galaxie entière ? Vous allez nous balancer contre des <em>foutus Ascendants_ !  
>- Heureuse de voir que vous suivez la conversation, lieutenant Campbell. Mais il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez apparemment pas bien compris : la neutralisation de Hagalaz n'est rien de plus qu'une étape supplémentaire vers l'objectif qui est de détruire définitivement les Ori.<br>- Mais… demanda Shanti. Elle est aussi leur ennemie, non ?  
>- En effet, lieutenant Bhosle. Mais elle n'a, en elle-même, aucun véritable pouvoir, aucun moyen d'action autre que celui que ces alliés lui offrent. En frappant Hagalaz, une fois son offensive arrêtée dans le Petit Nuage de Magellan, ces alliés deviendront nôtres, et il sera possible, à long-terme, de développer un front commun entre nos différentes galaxies face à la menace créée à l'époque par les bonnes intentions de Làkhesis.<br>- Attendez, intervint Maltez. C'est n'importe quoi ! On ne sait même pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, comment on va frapper cette folle, quel genre d'espèces se sont alliées à elle, et vous préparez déjà une alliance pour attaquer une galaxie d'Ascendants ?  
>- Oui. Mais les différents points que vous avez soulevés n'ont aucune influence véritable sur l'objectif recherché. L'offensive contre Hagalaz sera un aspect tactique à mettre en place une fois sur le terrain, tandis que ces alliés potentiels ont déjà prouvé leur volonté de frapper les Ori par tous les moyens. Mes modélisations indiquent une grande probabilité qu'une alliance soit acceptée entre eux et la Voie Lactée.<br>- Sans vouloir vous déranger, continua Maltez, est-ce que vous êtes au courant que la Voie Lactée est un foutoir innommable ? Entre le SGC, les jaffa, les derniers Goa'uld, les Hébridans, les Luxiens et j'en passe, vous voulez que tout le monde se mette d'accord pour s'allier avec une autre galaxie contre une menace qu'ils n'ont jamais vue ?  
>- Bien sûr que non, commandant. Il ne serait pas constructif de vouloir impliquer aussitôt autant d'acteurs différents dans cette nouvelle structure. Il faudra se contenter du groupe le plus important à long-terme.<br>- Et qui donc ? demanda Campbell.  
>- Vous trois, répondit simplement Atlantis.<br>_

_Une fois de plus, le silence se fit pendant quelques instants, avant d'être brisé par un simple mot prononcé par le pilote :  
>- Quoi.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ? ajouta Maltez.  
>- Simplement l'analyse la plus efficiente de la situation globale. Vous serez les individus ayant accès aux meilleures sources d'information, ayant réalisé le Premier Contact avec ces alliés, êtes indépendants des superpuissances locales, et bénéficiez d'une logistique à toute épreuve. Vous êtes donc les candidats idéaux pour préparer le terrain en vue de l'offensive contre les Ori.<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? demanda Shanti. Même avec vos vaisseaux, même avec nos capacités, on ne peut rien faire de plus que nous battre ou menacer les autres !  
>- Elle a raison, fit Maltez. Nous avons peut-être plus de facilités que n'importe quel <em>individu_, mais ce n'est pas avec ces vaisseaux que l'on pourra faire quoi que ce soit de valable. Si on tente de forcer les autres à nous suivre, on va juste partir dans une guerre totale.  
>- Je n'ai jamais parlé de forcer qui que ce soit à quoi que ce soit. Ce serait en effet contreproductif. Qui plus est, l'état actuel des forces de votre galaxie est, aussi bien qualitativement que quantitativement, ridicule. En aucun cas apte à peser un quelconque poids dans une éventuelle offensive ouverte contre les Ori.<br>- Et bien alors quoi ? demanda Campbell. Je ne comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?  
>- Vous devrez, en tant que groupe, préparer le terrain pour cette opération. A savoir vous assurer des objectifs suivants : que, le moment venu, l'ensemble des puissances notables de la Voie Lactée soit prêtes à participer, que leurs capacités militaires soient au moins à la hauteur de celles démontrées par Hagalaz, et enfin être en mesure, vous-mêmes, d'assurer la liaison et la coordination stratégique des différents éléments de l'Alliance.<br>- Mais… mais… bafouilla Maltez. C'est… vous avez vu ce qu'ils alignent, avec Hagalaz. On a des siècles de retard à rattraper. C'est impossible !  
>- Pas le moins du monde, commandant. Il vous faudra juste être patient et vous assurer de pousser chacun des acteurs dans la bonne direction afin d'arriver au résultat final espéré.<br>- Atlantis, fit-il en haussant le ton. Ce n'est PAS POSSIBLE ! Même si vous nous donniez tous vos plans, on ne pourra rien fabriquer, pas avant des décennies, des siècles entiers. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par "pousser" tout le monde ? Ne me dites pas qu'on va faire de la politique !  
>- D'une façon, si, commandant, répondit Atlantis, de son habituel timbre de voix. Votre groupe devra infiltrer les centres de décision, monter des réseaux auprès des dirigeants, prendre un contrôle indirect de certaines structures. Et surtout, être patients. Nous avons un objectif juste, des raisons valables, mais la précipitation pourrait détruire notre seul espoir de vaincre les Ori une fois pour toutes. Tout comme elle a détruit le projet de Làkhesis, à son époque.<br>- Quoi ? C'est pour une… leçon de patience que vous nous avez balancé tout ça ? aboya Campbell, désormais furieux.  
>- En effet, lieutenant, c'était l'objectif principal : que vous ayez en permanence un rappel de ce qui arrive si l'on n'est pas prêt à prendre le chemin le plus long pour un projet d'une telle envergure. Je veux être certaine que vous connaissiez le prix à payer pour l'erreur de vouloir prendre des raccourcis qui n'existent pas. Et, croyez-moi, vous aurez fondamentalement besoin de ces rappels, autrement vous commettrez à votre tour la même erreur que mes créateurs.<br>- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Shanti.  
>- Comme vous vous en doutez déjà, il est irréaliste d'espérer atteindre les objectifs fixés dans un court laps de temps. Du moins, pas sans passer par des "raccourcis" qui pourraient être tout aussi dévastateurs que les précédents, et il est évident, au vu de mes estimations de durée pour ces préparatifs, que vous aurez tôt ou tard le désir de contourner certaines difficultés par des moyens efficaces dans l'immédiat mais irresponsables voire dangereux à long-terme. Or, l'objectif final est à long-terme, d'où l'importance vitale de pallier ce risque dès que possible.<br>_

_Shanti, lentement, rassembla les pièces, et une dernière question s'imposa à elle, qu'elle eut peur de poser, avant de finalement parler :  
>- Atlantis… Combien de temps est-ce qu'il nous faudra ?<br>- Mes estimations optimistes, lieutenant Bhosle, indiquent que vous serez prêts à mener la dernière phase de l'opération d'ici approximativement dix mille ans. Si vous avez alors joué correctement votre jeu, vous devriez être en mesure d'offrir à cette Alliance un partenaire pouvant peser son poids dans la lutte contre les Ori.  
><em>

_Une troisième fois, le silence se fit, brisé cette fois-ci par la jeune femme, qui répéta, incrédule :  
>- Dix mille ans…<em>


End file.
